


A Beautiful Hell

by Attackongays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Boys' Love, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackongays/pseuds/Attackongays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, hey. Stay with me, Kitten."<br/>Warm hands heated his bare shoulders, his eyes slit- nothing but the swirled image of Kuroo leaning over him reaching the brown of his iris. He had no memory of waking up- to the point that he believed he had been staring at tall creepish man for an eternity. </p><p>"Where am I?" Kenma croaked, voice leaving his throat in only a whisper. "Am I dead? I feel high, am I high?"<br/>A deep chuckle left Kuroo’s chest- warm hands now reaching towards Kenma’s cheeks, cupping his face tightly; too tight. "You're not high, no I wouldn’t let you do that. You're just rich baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Are You Always So Sad?

"Hey, hey. Stay with me, Kitten."  
Warm hands heated his bare shoulders, his eyes slit- nothing but the swirled image of Kuroo leaning over him reaching the brown of his iris. He had no memory of waking up- to the point that he believed he had been staring at tall creepish man for an eternity. 

"Where am I?" Kenma croaked, voice leaving his throat in only a whisper. "Am I dead? I feel high, am I high?"  
A deep chuckle left Kuroo’s chest- warm hands now reaching towards Kenma’s cheeks, cupping his face tightly; too tight. "You're not high, no I wouldn’t let you do that. You're just rich baby." He snickered, one hand coming up and landing back on his cheek in a slap. Kuroo then let out a noise that sounded less than human, grit teeth baring underneath curled smiling lips. He almost looked like a monster, wild black hair hanging over his forehead; the chilling smile of a madman pulling at his cheeks. 

Kenma then began to feel the throbbing pain in his body, joints aching and a numbing pain now apparent in his face. "Rich-?" Kenma furrowed his brow, hands coming up to push Kuroo’s hands from his sore face. "I don't remember anything." He croaked, vision growing more clear. 

Kuroo stood beside him, he was in a bedroom; and Kenma had no clue who's it was- or how he even ended up there in the first place. "Maybe this will ring a bell..." Kuroo said, hands drawing to the buttons of his shirt; undoing the collar.  
Kenma then sat up slightly, eyes growing wide as he glared from Kuroos long nimble fingers working down the buttons, then back at his gleaming face. "Wh-what are you doing?!" He wanted to pull the covers over his face, to somehow shield his eyes to whatever the hell he was about to witness.

"Don't want a strip show?" Kuroo laughed, hands ripping the rest of his shirt open. Kenma glared at Kuroo, but when he saw the stacks of soft green paper bills strapped around Kuroo’s torso, his mouth hung open in disbelief. "H-how much-?" Kenma breathed, there were more bills taped to Kuroo’s tattooed chest than he had ever seen in his life.  
"Three G's."  
Kenma thought he was going to choke, never had he gotten that much money before. "But we're sharing it." Kuroo then stated, hands pulling his shirt back over his chest- smile growing.  
"You're not serious.” Kenma growled, prepared to tell him he’d never touch a computer again in his life if Kuroo didn’t just give him his damn half and let him leave.. "Oh I'd never lie to you. In fact, you should be thanking me right now." Kuroo affirmed, hands pulling his shirt off his shoulders, walking over to a card table in the middle of the room. “Why would I thank you?” Kenma asked, voice going mellow; but laced with sudden uneasiness. 

“The other boys working with us got a little greedy. They thought if they killed you, they would get more of the dough.” Kuroo explained.  
The only light in the room was on the table, throwing a dim yellow glow across the dark walls. The light bounced off of Kuroo’s cheekbones, following down until it met the sharp slate of his jaw. His pitch black hair was barely visible, as if his body melted into the darkness.  
Kuroo didn't even look real to Kenma, muscles tensing and relaxing through his back and shoulders- hands prying thick black duct tape from the sides of his tanned torso. The stacks of money fell one by one on the table, sliding out of place, some sliding from their uniform stacks and floating off the table. 

Kuroo paid no attention to it, too casual about peeling the tape that was so tightly wrapped across his body off.  
"Did those guys...who tried to kill me, did they- come back here with us?" Kenma asked, eyes slowly scanning the room- leaning back into the bed. His body felt so fatigued, he was worried he might pass back out.  
"Don't worry, I took care of them." Kuroo snickered, balling the numerous strings of tape into a giant ball. "Took care of them-?" Kenma felt uneasy again, wanting even more to resist his resting body. Kuroo then sighed, ripping the last piece of tape off with force much stronger than the last. His beady eyes then found Kenma’s through the dim room, smile dissipating.  
"If you don’t want to piss me off, then don’t question me." Kuroo’s expression was as cold as ice.  
Kenma wanted to respond, to repent; yet his body ached, and his swollen eyelids struggled to stay open. Kuroo seemed to understand Kenma’s state as much as he did, had he walked over and knelt beside the bed, hand moving to lightly run his fingers through the boy’s hair. “You don’t... scare me.” Kenma’s voice struggled to get the words out, the words he wholeheartedly believed.  
He expected for Kuroo to react differently than he did, smile forming back on his face.  
“You haven’t changed much at all, have you?” The man grinned, eyes scanning Kenma’s face. Kenma didn’t respond, his own eyes watching Kuroo’s face- it had been so long since he last saw the man, his eyes, nose, or lips. He had missed him so much.

Kenma could never talk to people like he talked to Kuroo. No one knew how to speak without words like they could. “Shut up.” Kenma mumbled, eyes desperately trying to focus on Kuroo’s. Holding onto the image of him as if his existence died as sleep overtook him.  
Kuroo knew he was growing distant, taking the chance to press his lips against Kenma’s. 

 

 

Three days earlier

Kenma was bored of everything. All he ever did was sit in front of his computer, hidden away in his dorm when he didn’t have his programming and math classes. He was too shy to go out in the lobby and talk to the other students attending his university, not only that but he had not interest to do so anyways. All he ever did was sit in front of his laptop typing out codes, and go out on jogs that lasted until late into the night.  
He didn’t think about Kuroo much, he didn’t remember how fast the childhood friend had faded from his life. They were best friends, Kuroo was Kenma’s only friend. Kuroo had lots of friends though, he always did.  
Kenma didn’t remember when exactly Kuroo had left for good, but he knew that was around the time he kept getting in trouble. Kuroo stopped telling Kenma about all his friends. He stopped coming to school, then he stopped coming to Kenma’s house after school. 

Then somehow, after all these years, Kenma was alone. Kenma expected he would make another friend, that he would start talking to another kid like Kuroo. He expected he would find someone that made him laugh like Kuroo, or make him as angry as Kuroo. Yet that wasn’t the case. 

No one was like Kuroo. 

Yet he forgot Kuroo, he forgot about Kuroo until that day. The day he got an email with no traceable source- no way of knowing if it even was the boy in the first place. Yet he took the offer. He agreed to throw his entire life away, put his education at risk, and his life at risk.  
It was a heist, an estimated $55,000. He was to assist in hacking some business records and ‘some other computer work’. Kenma didn’t care about the money really, he just knew he didn’t want to look at his dorm walls anymore- or stare at his coding screen. 

He took the offer, smashed his hard drives and computer, then followed the address of the meeting place in the email. He ended up at an old shed in the middle of nowhere- hours from his university. Stood outside was a tall man with familiar messy black hair. He was cloaked in black, intricate tattoos climbing up the side of his neck; and a giant smile spread across his face. 

“Kenma, I apologize for not speaking to you in so long. Thank you for turning up, I’ve missed you.” Kuroo had told him, his nonchalant voice infecting Kenma’s veins with nostalgia. 

“We have a lot of work for you, let me lead you to our office.”


	2. Greetings

Iwaizumi took a long sip of his coffee, tired eyes scanning the paperwork he was finally done with. He wished the third cup of the morning would kick in already, but at this time he realized that nothing was replacing the sleep he had lost the previous night. 

Iwaizumi perked up when he heard the soft knock on his office door. “Come in.” He spoke, fingers neatly moving his papers back into a neat pile as he adjusted his posture. Iwaizumi’s boss, Daichi, stepped in- his own face looking tired. It was a fashion trend amongst the FBI officials; Eye Bags and coffee breath. Iwaizumi was only one step down from the best in his branch, in which the best had just walked into his office.

“Iwaizumi, how is your morning?” Daichi asked, face not appearing as inviting as his words. Iwaizumi sighed, hand coming up to rub the side of his face. “Fine, yours?” He responded, hands moving back to his paperwork. Daichi scratched his head, seeming unsure of what he was about to say for a moment. This didn’t happen often with Daichi, Iwaizumi thought. 

“Iwaizumi, you’re being moved to a particular case due to particular circumstances.” Daichi began. He stepped farther into the room now, carefully shutting the door behind him.  
“Moved-?” Iwaizumi raised a brow, not sure how he should interpret this information. “You’re our best criminal investigator, we need you on a sudden case.” Daichi finally implied. “It’s the Nekoma Case, nothing new.” He then added. 

Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side, confused. “That’s not a very special case.” He responded, not knowing if because of that, he was being moved down because he couldn’t handle all the cases he was working with. No, that wasn’t it. Iwaizumi was great at his job, he helped solve several cases every year. He may have reached the peak of his career, but he surely wasn’t going through the downfall. 

“There was a security breach, the organization found a hacker I suppose. Well, whoever they now have knows what he’s doing. He got into a private bank- killed the entire security system. The rest ran in and were only able to grab the first thing they found, but that was an estimated $100,000 dollars they found. They didn’t go home empty handed.” Daichi looked like he had been going over this case, because his face looked even more exhausted as he explained it. 

“We still have no names, no leads. All of the security cameras in the place were annihilated, the guards who patrolled that night were distracted by a loud sound outside the north section of the building around 2 am. They said it was like firecracker went off, it was something of that sort. When they went back in the building- they were attacked by men in masks, the men tied them to chairs as the rest of the team worked. We attempted to get more out of the officers, they were being investigated in a holding location about an hour from here, apparently they mysteriously died after only a couple minutes of questioning- the doctors brought to the sight concluded that it was brain aneurysms, but their deaths couldn’t be just a coincidence.”

Iwaizumi smiled, wanting to laugh- but then realized this wasn’t exactly a matter of laughing. It was just that he had not gotten a case like this one throughout his entire career, and he was ready to figure out everyone who was behind it. He was going to make a difference, he had to. He had to solve this case.  
“I’m on the case, Just tell me what you need me to do Daichi.” Iwaizumi grabbed his paperwork and set in the folder it was in before. He was going to put all his energy in this case, he was going to finish it. 

“I got a phone call this morning, a separate investigative team has put together some of the best crime investigators, intelligence officers, and an entire cyber squad working primarily on this case. You will be flying with another coworker of yours overnight to work with them on the case.” Daichi concluded, stepping back towards the door.  
“Coworker? Who?” Iwaizumi prayed it was someone he could stand, someone who won’t make him want to kill himself to work with. 

“He’s a new guy, but he’s already one of the best. His name’s Tooru Oikawa, please just try to get along with him until the case is finished.” 

\----

Iwaizumi walked through the the near to empty terminal sluggishly. It was only 10 pm, but he felt like he could fall asleep any moment. He had picked up another cup of coffee on the way to his flight, and it was just now beginning to kick in. He didn’t know what to expect when he met the new guy, he only knew that he had to do everything in his power to appear friendly. 

He couldn’t wait to sit down when he did, leaning his head back against the seat next to the gate and closing his eyes. It was going to be a long flight, so he supposed he could get his rest during that time frame. Iwaizumi was also a horrible workaholic, so no matter how much he told himself he would rest up on the flight there; he would most likely pull out his laptop and begin analyzing the details of the case. 

“You must be Iwaizumi!” A voice then chirped, and Iwaizumi sat abruptly to attention, eyes blinking as he found a tall man standing in front of him- smile spread across his face. Iwaizumi frowned, eyes narrowing at the happy man in front of him. 

“You’re Oikawa?” He inquired, and the man nodded- thrusting a hand out for his to shake. Iwaizumi carefully to the gesture, shaking the man's hand.  
Oikawa was much taller than Iwaizumi, his limbs were longer than his. He had warm chestnut hair that was neatly swept to the side. His skin was much paler than Iwaizumi’s warm toned skin. The boy had a face of a porcelain doll; with long dark lashes, soft brows, and friendly pink lips that remained in a gentle smile. He was wearing a soft pink dress shirt and navy slacks- a much more colorful look compared to Iwaizumi’s grey work suit. 

“You’re a little young to be working in my sector.” Iwaizumi pointed out, but Oikawa simply giggled in response dropping Iwaizumi’s hand. “Well, so are you.” He responded, taking a seat next to Iwaizumi. Oikawa was filled with life, which threw Iwaizumi off. Everyone he’d ever worked with was a bit...Secluded. You had to be, everyone he worked with was more smart than sociable.  
“I stand corrected. When did you begin working with us?” Iwaizumi then asked, sipping his coffee.  
“Oh, yesterday!” Oikawa laughed, and Iwaizumi thought he was going to spew his coffee across the terminal. Except Iwaizumi thankfully swallowed, eyes large as saucers as he stared back at Oikawa. “What?!” Oikawa had to be messing with him. There was no way anyone who just started the day before would already be on such an advanced case. 

“I was recruited specifically for this case, I guess they just couldn’t find any ones hard enough for me.” Oikawa gushed, leaning back into his chair.  
Iwaizumi was ready to get up and leave- forget about this whole case, this whole joke of a situation. He couldn’t believe the audacity this guy had, the roaring confidence dripping off of him like sticky molasses. 

“Jesus…” The man grumbled, setting his coffee down on the side table beside his seat and rubbing his face like he was about to wake up from a horrible dream.  
“Iwai-chan, are you okay-?” Oikawa leaned his face in closer to Iwaizumi, scanning the man as if he could find out why he was suddenly being such a grump.  
Iwaizumi looked back up to him, speaking through grit teeth. “Did you just....Did you just call me Iwai-chan-?”

Oikawa simply flashed pearly white teeth back at the man. “You have such a nice name Iwai-chan, I had to!” He responded.  
“Don’t ever call me Iwai-chan again, you are to address me as Iwaizumi.” The man objected.  
Oikawa saw the fury building in Iwaizumi’s sleep deprived eyes, and grinned back at him in response.  
“Daichi said we had to get along.” Oikawa pointed out, arms crossing over his chest. Iwaizumi sighed, he was right. He would never solve this case if he raged over this self-assured clown the whole time. 

“Right.” The man sighed, already feeling a headache coming on. 

 

\----

Kuroo’s lips tasted so sweet, and with every kiss they both held each other tighter- like a greater force was going to pull them apart.. Kenma felt like he was in a dream, the sharp thud of his heart- and Kuroo’s tongue pressing into his mouth bringing him back to the brink of reality. 

This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. Kenma was making out with his childhood best friend...and he liked it. Yet a part of his couldn’t let this happen, no he couldn’t ruin his relationship with Kuroo, even if it was already ruined. He couldn’t ruin it more. 

“S-stop.” The smaller boy breathed before Kuroo could push his lips back onto his. Kuroo stopped, but left his forehead pressed against Kenma’s- licking his lips. “Why?” Kuroo’s thin eyebrows stitched together, and Kenma noticed the hand Kuroo had resting on the side of his face. He wasn’t moving, he wasn’t moving off of Kenma. Yet Kenma didn’t really want him to. 

“We can’t do this, I can’t do this.” Kenma responded, eyes not being able to look into Kuroo’s.  
“But you’ve wanted to for years.” Kuroo interjected, head tilting to the side. As if the act of keeping Kenma’s relationship strictly as best friends was a crime.  
For years? Maybe Kuroo was right, Kenma didn’t want to think he was.  
“Just let me sleep.” Kenma touch a hand to Kuroo’s chin, but pushing him away gently.  
Kuroo looked back at him, and Kenma hoped he wasn’t hurt.  
“Goodnight, Kenma.” He spoke, standing up and ruffling the boy's hair with his hand. An act he’d done for as long as Kenma remembered. Kenma didn’t even have the chance to respond, he was knocked out shortly after- overwhelmed with exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK WITH MAJOR EDITING AND A TITLE CHANGE,, I WRITE WHEN IM STRESSED SO I MAY BE WRITING A LIL MORE NOW.


End file.
